


Cold Days

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, These two literally have my whole heart okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: As long as it wasn't another tree walk or a moth, David would gladly face the cold with Patrick
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Cold Days

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there's not much of a plot in this, it's just fluff. I got inspired solely because I'm freezing and I thought why not write something about them freezing too?

It’s barely eight p.m. and David can already feel the winter chill settling into Patrick’s apartment. David had a warm sweater, looking his best, and being more or less prepared for the terrible weather conditions. Patrick on the other hand seemed less than happy as he rummaged in the closet for extra blankets.

“You do have a fireplace.” 

“I really don’t want to worry about a fire hazard right now David and I’m pretty sure it hasn’t been cleaned in years.” 

Maybe Patrick was overreacting just a bit; David could see that he had thrown out plenty of blankets and one sleeping bag onto the bed. Whatever it was didn’t really matter to David because Patrick was clearly upset and he couldn’t stand to see him like that much longer. Even if he felt that he was pretty bad at comforting people, David got up from his place on the couch and made his way to a very defeated Patrick who was in the kitchen. 

David lightly touched his back and Patrick let out a small sad sigh, leaning into the touch. There were silence and David tried to make light of the situation, “I think it’s going to be a little weird if we’re both the dramatic ones in the relationship. ” 

David’s sure he hears Patrick lightly laugh before sad eyes meet his, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I know you hate the cold and I think you should maybe go with your family tonight to you know-” 

“We are definitely not going to that.” 

“David-”

“Okay, my turn to talk now.” 

Patrick got quiet and David continued on, “First of all, I’m pretty sure my parents love you more than they’ve ever loved me so they would definitely get up my ass about it if I showed up alone. I also in general really can’t deal with them right now, but that’s not the point because we’re not going. We’re staying here.”

Patrick still looks really confused as David gives him a grin, “What? Did you seriously think I would leave my boyfriend to freeze? Um, no. It’s just the fucking cold, we’ve got this.” 

David kept his heart guarded and had gotten really good at accepting shitty things for what they were, a countless amount of heartbreak can do that to anyone. Patrick was different from the rest of them though; he was kind, respectful, and didn’t leave him without saying goodbye. He had a smile that made him feel safe, he was the one person that David was fine saying ‘I love you’ to more times than he could count and honestly was the only person that got him to smile 

David hates the extreme weather but as long as it’s not another tree walk or a moth, he’s pretty sure he can do this for Patrick. 

A small smile came to Patrick’s face as he circled his arms around David’s waist, “That’s really sweet of you David.” 

“Mhm. Yep. I do my best.”

Patrick leans in for a quick kiss before pulling away with the same cute smile on his face. They stood there for a minute in each other’s embrace before Patrick spoke up, “As much as I’d like to stay like this I think we should maybe get the bed ready and also get dinner.” 

David nodded as he felt the emptiness in his stomach, "I like that plan because I'm starving."

“Pizza?” 

“Like I said, I’m starving. I would eat almost anything.” 

Patrick nodded, “Got it. Bed first, then food.”

They both shared a look for a moment before a familiar smirk came to Patrick’s face, "You could go get food and I'll do the bed."

The pizza place was a little far, it was cold, and there were plenty of chances to fall along the way. In other terms, David would want to avoid the effort but this time called for something a little different. David lightly squeezed his shoulders with a sheepish smile, “I actually want to stay here with you to help.” 

Patrick raised his eyebrows with a hint of a teasing tone in his voice, “You won’t sweep the floors but you’ll help me make the bed?” 

“Those are two completely different things. I could literally die if I go by myself.” 

“David, it’s ten minutes away, five if you drive.” 

“I could either crash your car or I could slip on ice and fall? I’d go into a coma and then you’d be forced to leave me.” 

Patrick pulled him in for another kiss before pulling away with a very thoughtful look on his face, “I’d still love you even if you were in a coma David, no matter how sad it looks. We can go together if that makes you feel better.” 

David nodded and Patrick returned the gesture. He always knew what to say, every single time, and that was one of the many things David loved about him. 

Time was making it clear that the cold was only going to be getting worse. David helped Patrick spread the extra comforter and four blankets across the bed. As soon as they were done making their makeshift nest of sheets, they grabbed another jacket to layer up before heading outside. David was the one that got them to walk to the pizza place only because the roads seemed too icy and Patrick’s car was basically a death trap. Maybe there was also a small part of him that wanted to admire some of the snow. 

As soon as David started to notice Patrick’s discomfort in the middle of their walk he held out his hand, “We’re going to lose fingers if we don’t buy gloves.” 

Patrick smirked and David can see the cold already turning his cheeks pink, “Pretty sure that’s not how it works David.” 

David didn’t exactly feel warm, but Patrick’s hand felt really icy as soon as their hands linked together. He kept his grip tight with the hope that he could offer some form of heat to his freezing partner. They eventually got to the pizza place and David told Patrick to carry it for the warmth on their way back to the apartment. 

They thankfully didn’t slip or die but the cold was really starting to get to Patrick a lot more than before. As soon as they got into Patrick’s very cold apartment, the pizza was put on the counter and David turned his concerns to his obviously shivering boyfriend. Something in his chest felt tight as he brought his very icy boyfriend into a hug as the questions just spilled out, “Oh my god you are literally a block of ice. You don’t have frostbite right? Fuck we really should have just taken the car-” 

“David.” 

Even in the middle of clear misery Patrick still offered him a small smile, “Breathe. I’m fine, okay? Just really cold. Luckily I have my boyfriend who’s a literal heater to keep me warm tonight.” 

“Only the best for you Sweetie.” 

They both laughed and shared an icy kiss before getting ready for bed. David made sure he had layered up enough; two sweaters, socks, sweats and a blanket from the bed before they went to sit at the table for food. David made Patrick sit down to wait while he got them pizza which he clearly realized was a mistake as soon as his boyfriend got back to teasing, “You’re being really helpful today.” 

“And you’re being so rude.”

“I’m just saying you’re being generous.” 

“As I usually am. Now just sit there and get warm while I get us food, kissing your icy lips is starting to freak me out.” 

David got them their food as promised and they ate the cheap pizza that honestly could have probably been better. After they had finished David put the dishes in the sink and drags Patrick to bed after promising he’d help with it in the morning. They found their way under the heavy amount of covers to protect them from the very cold temperature that had stricken Patrick’s apartment. The lights went out and they tried to find a suitable position for the night. David encircled a hand around Patrick’s waist softly whispering, “You’re still cold. Get closer.” 

David got his arms around Patrick as he pressed up against him, letting out a shaky breath against his neck. It was dark but David could see the smile on Patrick’s face, “You’re really warm.” 

“That’s sweet of you to say. Maybe it’s all the pent up anxiety.” 

“Are you anxious right now?” 

“No. I’m more than okay right now with you.” 

Before they officially drifted off to sleep Patrick sat up a little to meet him in the middle for a kiss. David felt a ridiculous amount of relief when he finally felt the warmth come back to his boyfriend’s lips, “Thank you for everything David, I mean that.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” 

“I want to.” 

It’s dark but he’s sure Patrick knows that endearing comments like that just make his eyes water. David has a smile on his face as he whispers out, “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

As Patrick settled back into his position close to David, everything just felt right. David felt safe with the love of his life and would gladly take on the cold with him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
